1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp, especially to a portable stamp that can be folded and unfolded and allows a user to carry along.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional portable stamp comprises a stamp housing, and a driving member, an ink member and a stamp seat mounted in the stamp housing. An operating member is mounted through a sidewall of the stamp housing and is connected to the driving member. Each of the ink member and the stamp seat is pivotally mounted on the driving member via a pivot rod and a torsion spring. The ink member has an ink pad. The stamp seat is used for mounting a stamp pad that has a stamping surface. When the conventional portable stamp is folded, the ink member and the stamp seat are received in the stamp housing. Thus, a room that the conventional portable stamp occupies can be reduced, and the stamp pad can touch the ink pad of the ink member to be coated with ink.
When a user intends to stamp patterns with the conventional portable stamp, the operating member is pushed to drive the ink member and the stamp seat to slide outside the stamp housing. The two torsion springs respectively push the ink member and the stamp seat with the stamp pad to rotate toward an exterior of the stamp housing by 90 degrees, such that the stamp seat is rotated to a bottom of the stamp housing. Thus, the user can hold the stamp housing with his hand, and stamp the patterns on papers with the stamp pad that is on the bottom of the stamp housing.
The foregoing conventional portable stamp allows the user to carry it along and can be coated with ink automatically. However, in order to provide sufficient room for the operating member, the ink member, and the stamp seat with the stamp pad to move inside the stamp housing, clearances are designed to exist between the operating member, the ink member, the stamp seat, and the stamp housing when the ink member and the stamp seat are folded in the stamp housing. Moreover, after the conventional portable stamp is used for some time, the ink pad may become thin due to pressing, and the stamp pad may also become thin due to wearing down. Therefore, the stamp pad is unable to touch the ink pad with the whole stamping surface.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.